1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage battery of the lead-acid kind comprising unipolar electrodes having a tubular shape, directed to increasing the specific energy (with an attendant decrease of the weight of the nonactive material) and to improving the operative features, such as the internal resistance and the prolongation of the life cycle of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention has been developped in the field of research aimed at the improvement of the technical characteristics of lead-acid storage batteries for promoting their application (preferential) to electric propulsion. The bipolar arrangement has already been used, but with controversial results, due to technical difficulties connected to the practical embodiment of the related methods.